little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Atsuko Kagari (Witches of Midgard-verse)
Atsuko Kagari, more commonly known by her nickname Akko, is the main protagonist of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. In this iteration, Akko unwittingly chosen to become a new valkyrie who have to save the world from an ancient evil that once sealed by Nine Olde Witches. Personality & Character Akko was born in an unspecified location in Japan. She is from a family without magical lineage. When she was six years old, her parents brought her to Shiny Chariot's magic show. Amazed and inspired by the show, she wished to become a witch someday just like Shiny Chariot. During her childhood she tried several times to fly in broom, only to fail and get hurt, receiving the ridicule of the other children. However, Akko always kept her dream of one day becoming a witch. She became a great fan of Chariot, collecting all her cards and her merchandise. In order to achieve her dream, somehow Akko learned that the Luna Nova Academy, the school from which Chariot graduated, was accepting students without magic inheritance and managed to enroll there, despite her total ignorance of magic. Her education in Luna Nova marks the beginning of adventures she will take with her friends and mentor Ursula aka. Chariot started from the day when she uncovered missing Shiny Rod. However, restoring magic and Yggdrasil back to Midgard is just the first of their adventures together. Akko is an excitable, impulsive, reckless, optimistic, energetic, and short-tempered girl. Due to her great determination, she is always up for a challenge, even if it seems too difficult for her. As Akko is very social, kind, and truly compassionate, people are often drawn to her happy disposition. After the quest for Words, Akko since become matured, though she still volatile, reckless, and impulsive at times. Skills & Abilities *'Magic': Having recovered from Dream Fuel Spirit's effects, Akko finally able to improve her magical skills and even able to fly with her broom. **'Weapon-Wand Fusion Spell': Akko can combine her wand with a weapon to upgrade the said weapon into better version of it. She uses this to activate her Valkyrie Blade's combat capabilities. **'Animal Transformation Spell': It is mentioned that Akko at first terrible in Animal Transformation Spell, but finally improved it that the spell become one of her signature ability. Animal forms that she had are: ***'Elephant with big ears': Allow her to fly for a short while or weight down someone/something. ***'Mouse': Seek around small place and dodge attacks. ***'Penguin': Sliding on snow and ice. ***'Fish': Breathe and swim underwater. ***'Turtle': Block off attacks. **'Extermination Spell': Akko can project energy bolts as basic offensive attack. **'Object Control Magic': Akko can move objects without touching them with her wand to a certain extent. **'Object Repairing Spell & Super Object Repairing Spell': With Ursula's titulege, Akko was able to learn to repair objects with magic and later to repair larger objects. **'Flame Magic': Akko possesses remarkable skills in manipulate flames for variety of purposes. **'Broom Flying Spell': Akko's broom flying ability recently improves in spite of initially unable to fly at all, but her overall flight skill still pale compared to her peers'. *'Skilled Combatant': Following training sessions with Biri Biri and Newt, Akko become fairly skilled in Thapolian Martial Arts. She can execute punches, kicks, grab, and armed combat. Her fighting style described to be offensive one. **'Archery': Akko possesses impressive skill in archery as seen when she fires Shiny Arc with impressive accuracy. **'Glaive Proficiency': Akko also possesses remarkable skill in using glaive form of her Valkyrie Blade. **'Aim Dodging': In addition to martial arts skills, Akko can swiftly evade attacks and projectiles fluidly. Though not as graceful as Diana's, it's still impressive in her own right. Tools & Equipment *'Magic Broom' Broom with magical powers that allowing the witch to fly with it. *'Shiny Rod' A powerful staff that has amazing yet unknwon abilities. Although Akko is initially unable to use it at will, she was able to use it in moments of great importance in response to her feelings, managing to revive the Seven Words of Arcturus. It can transform into a bow and create an arrow from thin air. She also managed to transform it into a great axe to launch a frontal attack and a grappling hook, a mixing machine and a flying broom. After breaking the seal of Grand Triskellion, the Shiny Rod merged with the Grand Triskellion, allowing it to access its powerful world reconstruction magic. Akko eventually loses the Shiny Rod after she used it to help spread magic throughout the world, allowing it to disappear into the stars. The staff frequently mentioned in the series. *'Magic Wand' Akko carries a wand as instrument to cast magic. By combining it with her Valkyrie Blade, it will enable her to cast magic with the said blade and turn it into glaive or bladed bow. *'Valkyrie Blade': Valkyrie Blade LWA WoM.jpg|Valkyrie Blade (normal & active form) Akko Spark Bow LWA WoM.jpg|Blazing Bow Akko Glaive LWA WoM.jpg|Flaming Glaive Magical dagger made of Solais Metal. If combined with a wand, it can cannel the user's magic as well as transform into weapons she desires. Akko can change her Valkyrie Blade into two kind of weapons such as Blazing Bladed Bow, magical long bow that can project powerful magic arrows out of thin air like Shiny Arc (Shiny Rod's bow form) albeit pale in comparison. It has white and red coloration and resembles Shiny Arc in appearance, but instead of seven orbs, it has green blades attached on its upper and lower limbs. Akko can also change her Valkyrie Blade to magic glaive form for close range combat. It resembles an atgeir with red and white blade attached on average-length white shaft which other end has red crescent-shaped ornament akin to Shiny Rod's. Also, the edge of the blade glows in green color. *'Fire Valkyrie' Valkyrie Armor with affinity to fire element. The armor enable her to better combat challenging adversaries and increased her overall powers to superhuman level, but she can only wear it for less than two minutes. *'Barrier Pauldron': Magical pauldron that can form a layer of protective magic around user's body. Whenever entering combat situations, Akko wear it to protect her from attacks inflicted by weaker enemies. Notes & Trivia Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard Category:Witch